Math
by Smash41KMF
Summary: Have you ever wondered if there was anything that Shusuke Fuji didn't know or didn't understand? Well here's a story just for that! Okay, so I didn't feel like waiting for the amount of reviews that I had set, so I'm making the sequel to this oneshot.


**I'm making them in seventh grade because I don't know geometry yet, so we're going with Algebra I. Enjoy! And be sure to read my note at the end for future resources and references.**

* * *

Have you ever wondered if there was anything that Shusuke Fuji didn't know, or didn't understand? Well here's that story, I have no clue how long it'll be, but we'll find out soon enough.

* * *

**Math**

**By: Smash41KMF**

**Chapter One: Even Geniuses Don't Know Everything**

Shusuke Fuji might have been a genius in every way possible, but at the very moment he felt like anything but. Growling under his breath, Fuji flipped his pencil for the umpteenth time that day and began erasing his answers and glared at the Algebra I problem sitting before him.

" Ugh, why must math be so hard?" he grumbled, as he laid his aching head down on his notebook and closed his sharp blue eyes.

" Probably because you're thinking to hard about it." Fuji looked up found his next door neighbor, Reika Mikona, standing beside him.

" Whatever." he retorted with a huff, as he put down his pencil and leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms out as the gentle spring breeze blew in his face. Reika smiled slightly, and gave his forehead a gentle flick, causing him to fall backwards in the chair and topple to the ground. She giggled, as he sat up and blinked.

" Careful now, Shusuke-kun, we don't want you hurting yourself right before the summer starts." Their teacher teased, and he pouted as he carefully stood up and sat the chair upright again.

" _I_ didn't do anything, that was _you_, not me." he grumbled sourly as he glared at Reika, causing her playful grin to falter, and she began to worry.

" Is it really, _that_ bad?" she asked, as she walked over and looked over his shoulder at the question on the page.

" I don't get it, I just can't figure it out is all." he replied, and Reika sighed, as she moved away for a brief moment and came back with a chair and sat down beside him.

" Here, let me help." she said, and he sacrificed his pencil to her. Reika looked at problem and grinned, " Okay, so you need to find the point of intersection of the lines 3 = 6x - y and 3x - 2y = 24 ." she said, and Fuji nodded.

" So, first you have to turn both problems into linear equations." Fuji nodded and Reika handed him back his pencil, and he frowned.

" How?"

" What?"

" _How_?"

" 'How?' What do you mean, '_How_?' Fuji, it's simple! We've been doing this for the past month!" Reika exclaimed, as she massaged her temples as she shook her head.

" I know, but I _still _don't understand it! And Sensei hasn't been very helpful with her explanations..." he mumbled softly, hearing a slight growl rise in Reika throat.

" Fuji, I swear I-" before she was able to finish the final bell rang, ending the school day and telling the students that they could go home. " Nevermind." Grumbling to herself, Reika gathered her things up and made her way towards the doorway and towards the front gates. She had almost reached the school gates, when a familiar voice called out to her from behind, and as much as she wanted to keep walking, she was forced to stop and turn around upon instinct. " Yes, Shusuke-kun?"

" Rei-chan, I'm so glad I was able to catch up to you; now we can walk home together!" chirped the boy and Reika simply sighed as she hung her head.

" What do you _really _want, Fuji?" she sighed, lifting her head and found his serious blue gaze looking straight at her.

" I wanted to ask you if you could tutor me in my mathematics...?" he replied, not looking away from her and she stayed silent for a few moments before answering.

" Okay, I guess we can go to my house..." she said with a small shrug and was about to turn down their street when Fuji stopped her.

" What about the park? It's pretty and peaceful there!" he asked and Reika laughed before agreeing.

" Alright! But Shusuke, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you're more of a girl than you are a boy!" She laughed as they sat down in the grass on the hill beside the lake in the center of the park where they usually showed fireworks for the new year.

" Can we just get to the math?" he retorted, rolling his eyes while sitting down hip-to-hip with her as they leaned back against the giant Sakura tree that their families would sit under for group picnics together.

" Okay, Okay, what don't you get?" Reika asked.

" How to get the pluses and minuses right when you flip certain numbers to the opposite sides." he replied and Reika nodded as she leaned against his shoulder slightly and took the pencil from his hand.

" Okay, so first, after changing both equations into their linear forms, what you do is put them into one problem : 1.5x - 12 = 6x - 3." she began and Fuji nodded.

" Then, you try to get all of the variables on one side and all the regulars numbers on the other..." she added, " so what you do is, because the three ( 3 ) has a negative sign ( - ) in front of it, you do the opposite and added it to both sides, dropping the negative twelve ( -12 ) down to becoming a negative nine ( -9 ). Now, try it with the numbers with variables." she handed him back his pencil and she looked at her example and then wrote down four point five x ( 4.5x ).

" See! it wasn't that hard! Now how many times does four point five x ( 4.5x ) go into negative nine( -9 )?"

" Twice."

" See! Now you have the x-value, and all you have to do is plug that into the equation to replace the x-variable and solve it to get the y-value! And then you're done!" Reika said with a smile as she watched him do as she told him and end with the correct answer of x = -2 and y = -15, getting the intersection point of ( -2, -15 ).

" See! You got it right!" she exclaimed and Fuji nodded absently, causing Reika to frown and reach forward to place her hand on her friend's forehead in case he was catching something. " Shusuke-kun, are you feeling alright?" she asked when his forehead felt normal.

" Umhm..." he replied, as he looked over at her with big blue eyes filled with such innocence that could break someone's heart, but Reika knew it was all a show to trick her into doing his homework for him and not work on her own, so she turned her head away and started on her own, easily getting through it until she got stuck on the last problem containing fractions; her one weakness.

Sighing after about a half hour's worth of work, she looked over at Fuji, expecting to find him struggling with his homework, but instead found him lightly sleeping, with his homework completed flawlessly and laying open in his lap. Reika's eyes grew huge, and she looked up from her neighbor's work in his lap and at his face to find him gazing back her with a mischievous grin.

" You. Are such a FAKER!" she exclaimed as she sat up straight, leaning back on her knees and crossing her arms as she glared at him for lying.

" No. I'm not! I'm just good at acting!" he protested childishly.

" And I can't believe I fell for it!" she added, and reached out to swat him on the shoulder, but he grabbed her hand and gave it a small, yet somewhat-forceful tug; pulling her forward.

" That you did." he said with a grin, still not releasing her hand from his as he looked her in the eyes.

" But why did you do it?" she asked and Fuji's grin widened slightly.

" I wanted to spend some quality time with you, Rei-chan! Or am I not allowed to?" he replied with a small pout, but she could still tell that he was asking a serious question, despite this surface playfulness.

" Of you are! But why didn't you just tell me that instead of having to go through all of this?" she asked obviously.

" Because this is WAY more fun!" he replied with a grin, but added more seriously, " and..." he began, as if not sure whether or not or how to continue his sentence, meaning it had to be important.

" And what?" Reika coaxed, as she leaned forward ever-so-slightly, unconsciously giving Fuji the 'go-ahead' he had been waiting for.

" so I could thank you..." he replied, trying his best not to start squeezing her hand as he came closer and closer to telling her what his true intentions were for this meeting.

" For what?" she asked, as she #!*% her head to the side in confusion, and trying to think of something even remotely special that she had done for him recently but came up short causing Fuji to chuckle.

" Everything..." he said softly, tugging on her hand once more and pulling her the rest of the way as he fitted his lips against hers.

He could fell her stiffen against him and he suddenly panicked because he thought that what he had done had crossed the line, but as soon as he started to back away, Reika came to her own senses and stopped him. Cupping his one cheek and loosely placing her other hand on his shoulder as he carefully wrapped his arms around her waist.

Fuji couldn't help but grin against his best friend's lips, he was just too happy to have finally gotten this far with her and not broken. And the fact that she seemed to have the same feelings for him that he had for her was a bonus to his kit and kaboodle (I love that phrase, even though I really don't even know what it means! it's fun to say!).

When they finally separated they both couldn't help but grin at each other.

" You're welcome." Reika laughed, as she pulled away from him, but he pulled her down to sit down next to him. " Shusuke!" she laughed again, as his grip around her waist tightened slightly and he nuzzled his head into the side of her neck, taking in a deep breath of her sweet-smelling hair, making her laugh.

" Mmm... you smell too nice, please don't go..." he purred, and Reika giggled, as she rested one hand in her lap and stroked the top of his head with the other.

" Shusuke, it's almost five o'clock, and our parents are probably starting to worry about us..." she replied, as she shifted her shoulder, much to Fuji's displeasure.

" WHY? Do we have to, Rei-chan?" he whined softly, making Reika laugh as she gently pushed his head off of her shoulder.

" Yes, I'm sorry, but I don't want my mother having a panic attack if I don't get home soon." she said, as she gave him an apologetic smile, before standing up and gathering her things.

" Well, at least let me walk you home!" He said as he quickly ran to catch up with her and slid his hand into hers.

" Don't you usually? I mean, we _are_ neighbors." she laughed, as she swung their clasped hands gently and looked at him with a grin.

" But what if... we could be something..._more_?" he asked suddenly, stopping them in front of Reika's house and turning to look down at her.

" I think..." she started, feeling herself being drawn in towards him once again, " I would like that..." she whispered as she closed her eyes once again and accepted the kiss without hesitation, however much shorter it was from its predecessor.

" Good, because your wish is my command." he grinned, as he gave her one last hug, before reluctantly letting her go and watching until she was safely inside her house. He then turned away and made his own way home, thinking about what the future had in store for them...

* * *

**Okay, so I'm not sure yet, but I'm either going to make a sequel to this as another story or I'll make another chapter. either way I'm skipping to their senior year in Junior High when everybody else comes into play and they go on an adventure that tests their relationship and might sprout new ones, but anyways, tell me what you think in a review and I'll see what I can do! THANK YOU! **

**Should I make this longer or make this a one-shot with a longer sequel? Tell me in a review or take my poll on my profile page. Or you can do both! Um... I think I'll take like the first ten in reviews, but we'll just see how many I get at all! Thanks again!**

**Also, should it be named:**

**E =mc2 **

**or**

**Quantum Field Theory?**


End file.
